Club de Fans ¡Sobornando a Hinata!
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: ¿Hs tenido fantasias como buena fan? ,Neji Sai e incluso Lee seran victimas de un alocado club de fans en konoha, corren el peligro de ser incluso violados si no se cuidan esto noooooo es un mery su , es comedia original advertencia hentai
1. Chapter 1

Club de Fans ¡El torneo comienza ahora!

En una casa enorme y medio escondida de Konoha se encontraban algunas de las chicas mas interesantes y obsesivas de la pacifica aldea, ni mas ni menos que las fanáticas del

"Club de Fans de Shinobis populares de la aldea escondida de la hoja."

El parloteo de las jóvenes emocionadas estaba llegando a niveles importantes de decibeles hasta que la presidenta del club Midory – Sama golpeo con el martillo ceremonial la gran mesa de madera que en ese momento tenia aun lugares vacios de invitadas especiales por llegar

¡¡Chicas , chicas!!- La joven martilló la mesa de madera que estaba enfrente de las fans, sentadas todas en sillas frente a la mesa de honor , dispuesto todo como para una gran junta , los muebles de la gran sala de la casa habían sido puestos en una bodega del sótano y tras la mesa una pizarra anunciaba la ocasión de aquella junta extraordinaria- muy bien como saben se han hecho votaciones , el club de fans tiene alrededor de 300 chicas adolecentes , activas en el sus respectivos grupos como la división de fans de :

Rock Lee un aplauso para las chicas de verdeeeeeeeeeeeee- grito animosamente la presidenta muchas chicas aplaudieron, aquel día las chicas de la división de fans de Lee traían vestidos verdes

División de fans de :

Kibaaaaaaaaa un fuerte hurra para las salvajes chicas de konoha que hoy han traído sus diademas con orejas de perrito

La división de fans de :

Shikamaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu que ensayaron su nueva porra para el torneo oficial de fans de konohaaaaaaaaa escuchémoslas- las fans se pusieron de pie con unos pompones pequeños todas llevaban cola de caballo y comenzaron a gritar con ritmo y a coro como si fuera una gran porra

-Si es problemático, se ne ga ra,

Si es problemático, el no lo hará,

Si es problemático, ¿Se atre ve rá?

Si es problemático, su inteligencia lo resolverá

¡¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!

Un fuerte aplauso sonó en la sala y las chicas tras saludar y agradecer se sentaron en sus lugares

También ha venido la división de fans de :

Saiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii que podemos ver se han puesto sus pantalones negros a la cadera y sus blusas ombligueras no hay duda que siempre están a la moda

El recién formado grupo de fans de Naruto que ha vuelto a la aldea hecho un bombón después de viajar dos años y medio y de quien todas sabemos es un pervertido- las fans de esa división se pusieron de pie vestidas de negro y naranja y se sentaron rápidamente con un breve aplauso

Y naturalmente las fans de:

Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- un grito estridente se escucho en la sala, era una cantidad enorme de chicas que traían un discreto botón con el rostro del joven en su blusa-

Bueno ,bueno…les calmo la presidenta , como saben es la hora del torneo , el club de fans a estado aquí por 45 años fue fundado por nuestras antecesoras , que hoy son grandes mujeres , madres o esposas , así como personas importantes de la aldea y a tenido diversas divisiones a lo largo del tiempo, aunque muchas de nuestras veteranas fans ya no están en el club de forma activa porque las participantes activas solo pueden ser solteras , o tener categoría menor que la de una chunin la cadena de mujeres pertenecientes este club a lo largo de su vida abarca incluso a incluido a nuestra admirad hokage que perteneció aquí en sus años mozos y ellas , antiguas fans están esparcidas por toda la aldea así que como saben contamos con su completo apoyo para el torneo .

Este año se han hecho votaciones del "Elegido" para el torneo, naturalmente antes de eso se tomaran en cuenta los segundos y terceros lugares para la parte inicial de nuestra celebración , pero antes y para dar fe y legalidad a este torneo las konichis y la hokage harán acto de presencia como invitadas de honor

En ese momento Tenten, Ino , Hinata ,Sakura, Shisune , Kurenai y Anko aparecieron, tras ella venia la rubia hokage de la aldea y todas miraron los nombres de las divisiones de fans de ese año, Hinata empezó a llorar al ver que habían incluido a Naruto, y Kurenai la abrazo como a una chiquilla diciendo..

- no es tan malo Hinata es solo admiración, no creo que sea escogido este año tranquila-le susurro la maestra, entonces Tusanade se dirigió a la mesa de honor con las demás y Midory le cedió respetuosamente el martillo con una inclinación y se se sento al lado de las demás en la mesa de honor mientras la hokage se dispuso a hablar

-Como bien saben alguna ves fui parte de este club pero ya no puedo serlo , porque soy la hokage y ninguna mujer konichi que alcance al menos el rango de chunin puede pertenecer a este club de forma activa como tampoco las casadas , sin embargo todas ustedes , son buenas aldeanas y mientras esto no acabe en una indecencia como hace unos 5 años –algunas fans incluyendo la presidente bajaron la cabeza avergonzadas y muchos suspiros se dejaron escuchar – las konichis de la aldea y yo prometemos no intervenir negativamente y ocuparnos en ser silenciosas cómplices observadoras de este torneo de fanáticas , pero les advierto niñas 

calenturientas que si algún elegido es violado el club será sancionado con trabajos a la comunidad.

Un -¡HAAAAA!- aterrado y algo decepcionado salió de la boca de las presentes, Hinata sollozó de nuevo y kurenai la consoló diciendo que nadie iba a violar a su Naruto

Entonces si están de acuerdo con ello tienen mi permiso para continuar- dijo la rubia y se sentó con las otras en la mesa de honor

La presidenta retomo el martillo y golpeo la mesa para llamar la atención- queridas amigas nosotras aceptamos como club de fans las condiciones y yo le aseguro hokage sama que aquella penosa situación de hace 5 años no se volverá a repetir aunque debo recalcarle que el ambu afectado no presento ninguna queja al respecto , y también que eso no sucedió bajo la actual administración, aunque yo no me declarare inocente del todo , pero como fotógrafa…etooo no podía mas que seguir tomando fotos en fin, aquí están la fotos de los participantes .

En el pizarrón aparecieron los nombres y fotos de Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Neji y Rock lee y otros cinco chunin , bajo el titulo Gran torneo de fans

Midory – sama podía explicar las reglas básicas- dijo una joven fan novata que participaba por primera ves

Claro que si lo primero será , conseguir una prenda usada por el 3º lugar de la votación –Las konichis miraron a la presidenta- naturalmente no es necesario asaltar la casa del susodicho ni hacerle destrozos , de echo el elegido del 3º lugar no debe severamente lastimado por su presencia o se descalificara del torneo a la que sea llevada a las autoridades acusada de cualquier delito de allanamiento, o acoso psicológico las que pasen esta prueba podrán pasar a las etapas 2 ,3 y 4 del juego las cuales explicare cuando se tengan los resultados oficiales de esta primera etapa

La hokage tosio un par de veces –ejem ejem

Esto a…. si nada de hacerle a la fuerza ninguna indecencia, pero puedes tomar fotos, y escribir recados - un brillo maligno apareció en su mirada y las fans rieron a carcajadas

Ahora las votaciones : en 3º lugar – un redoble de tambor se escucho desde atrás-¡ Rock Leeeeeeeee!- grito emocionada la presidenta- Tenten abrió la boca y no fue la única, el griterío se escucho por la casa, Ino puso la mano sobre el hombro de Tenten y ella asintió resignada

- Segundo lugar Saaaaaaaaaaaaai- otra explosión de gritos se dejo escuchar, Ino y Sakura intercambiaron miradas y Hinata cruzó los dedos rogando que Naruto no saliera en la ultima votación o estaría perdido, Tusanade entre tanto reía por lo bajo esto le resultaba melancólicamente divertido.

Ay no pobre sai- dijo de pronto Sakura, estoy segura que el completamente inexperto e inocente, lo van a asustar

Lo siento mucho Sakura- dijo Hinata que aun temblaba desde el maternal abrazo de su maestra

Anko estaba disfrutando de esto con todas sus fuerzas después de todo los chicos que a ella le gustaban pocas veces salían en el top ten del club de fans y eso los dejaba fuera de peligro , ya que por lo regular los chunins jóvenes y populares eran los que solían llamar la atención de la fanaticada colección de chicas de la hoja , sin embargo veía con pena a las compañeras , amigas y posibles novias de los chicos que tenían su propia división, en ese peligroso club , al menos peligroso una ves a al año cuando hacían el torneo .

Esta ves Anko como todas las demás sabían que Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Neji y Rock lee habían llegado a convertirse en nueva moda y esto duraría al menos 2 o 3 años hasta que una nueva y guapa generación de Chunin saliera a relucir y las fans actuales se buscaran novios reales que alejaran sus mentes de las pobres victimas seleccionadas .Fuera como fuera ella solo le tocaba disfrutar con el espectáculo lo mismo que kurenai , shisune y Tusanade

Pero aunque estas cuatro mujeres lo encontraban divertido sabían que aquel mar de hormonas que aclamaba un torneo que se asemejaba aun sacrificio humano significaba para clamarlas a lo largo de cada año , ellas sabían lo que era tener la edad de una chunin que solo puede mirar este torneo preocupada por el destino de sus compañeros, amigos y posibles novios porque en su momento Dan , Kakashi , Yamato ,Iruka y asta Jiriayia habían sido asechados por las fundadoras originales de aquel club

Para probarlo de la pared colgaban trofeos obtenidos con pequeñas leyendas pegadas al marco en el que estaban, en unas se leía:

Mascara de Kakashi kun , pantalón de Iruka kun , mascara ambu de Yamato kun , chaqueta de jiriaya kun, todas tenían fechas de años pasado y esa ultima era de las mas antiguas junto con la de banda de Minato kun , Truza robada a Asuma kun , mechón de pelo tomado de Gai kun etc.. o si, las mayores sabían lo que estas chicas podían hacer pero era un trato, un torneo al año, de 5 días y dejarían de amenazar a sus asediados por los siguientes 360 días del año

¿Kurenai sen sei no podemos evitarlo?- dijo Hinata aun asustada

No Hinata esto evita que se violen a sus admirados ninjas y las controla en silencio durante los demás días del año es un sacrificio necesario lo entenderás cuando crezcas mas….- la chica echo a llorar desesperada y la presidente Midory tomaba agua para hacer tiempo antes de mencionar el temido y esperado primer lugar que participaría según las reglas en las ultimas dos etapas de aquel alocado y preocupante torneo de fans

Bueno aquí esta el primer lugar – el silencio era aterrador-

NejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiHyugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaa

Weeeeeeeeeee

Jojojojo siiiiiiiiiiiii

Esooooooooooo asi lo quería yo agarrar jajajaja

Con las ganas que le traigo

Fueron algunos de los comentarios que se entendieron de entre las risotadas y griterías de las chicas

Hinata aterrada miro a Tenten que se echo a llorar y aun siendo su primo, aun sintiendo pena por su amiga Hinata suspiro agradecida de que Naruto no hubiera ganado, ni ninguno de sus compañeros, pero la pena por Tenten y Sakura que eran las mas afectadas ese año la embargo igual- de veras lo siento solo podemos esperar que los chicos sepan defenderse del club de fans-

-Hinata- dijo Tusanade – es hora de crecer y ver la realidad chicos mas fuertes que ellos han sucumbido a este club durante 45 años pero sobrevivirán y la experiencia no será tan mala créeme-

-Bien en cuanto se den las 12 pm podremos empezar-

-Midory- sama , Midory -sama ,¿podemos traer solo un pedazo de la prenda?¿podemos usar cualquier cosa?¿podemos segur participando con solo una foto y un recado?- preguntaron las chicas del club

-Si claro es obvio esto es por diversión y naturalmente quiero que lean el instructivo que estaba en sus asientos cuando llegaron allí vienen las clausulas de el primer concurso-

:

Lejos de allí Asuma, Kakashi, Gai , Yamato e Iruka se habían reunido en una casa abandonada , habían mandado mensajes a los chicos de sus respectivos equipos y a los del equipo de kurenai también que al no estar por ninguna parte sabían que muy a su pesar cooperaria con el susodicho club

-No puedo creer que ya estemos de nuevo en esa parte del año estas seguro de lo que escuchaste?- Dijo Asuma

-Me lo dijo Jiriayia que como sabes se la pasa investigando chicas dice que escucho el nombre de nuestros muchachos en las platicas referentes al top ten de del club de fans- contesto kakashi

- los chicos son muy inocentes al respecto no sospechan nada tenemos que advertirles que se cuiden durante los prójimos 5 días o estarán perdidos – suspiro Iruka- aunque yo no lo pase tan mal

-A ti no te cortaron el cabello- agrego Gai- y porque no han llegado los chicos debemos avisarles antes de que sea tarde

-Lo mejor propuso Yamato es decirles que ande en parejas o grupos de 3 asi estarán mas a salvo-

-El reloj marco las 2pm y cuando Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Neji empezaron a llegar , de rato apareció Shikamaru, seguido de Choji, Shino… todos menos lee

-¿A para que nos han pedido que viniéramos aquí? Y a escondidas – pregunto molesto Shikamaru

-Si tenemos que entrenar – agrego Naruto

-Olviden eso …porque no a llegado Lee.. es un fan de la puntualidad –señalo Gai

-No se cuando veníamos – dijo Neji una chica le pidió de favor que le ayudara a bajar a su gato de un árbol y el se fue tras ella dijo que me alcanzaría enseguida

-Ya han empezado Gai, al parecer Lee a tenido el honor de quedar en el 3º lugar- dijo Kakashi

-¿De que hablan?- dijo Shino

-Pero no hubo respuesta de los mayores, excepto por una pregunta de Gai-¿hace cuanto que se fue con la chica Neji?

-Pues como a medio día- contesto el muchacho Gai suspiro y negó con la cabeza apesadumbrada

-Busquen a Lee y lo traen de vuelta, lo antes posible, les explicaremos todo cuando estén de vuelta- dijo Yamato que saco un puñado de sabanas y le dio a cada uno una de ella

-¿No entiendo porque debemos buscar a Lee con una sabana en la mano? ¿porque mejor no esperamos a que el regrese? – dijo Sai

-puede que este atrapado vayan a ayudarlo, ya les diremos que pasa cuando regresen – insistió Asuma

Los chicos se fueron a buscar, pero los mayores sabían que ya era muy tarde para lee, muy muy tarde

Continuara espero les guste quería hacer algo original con eso de las fans siempre es una persiguiendo a uno de los niñas o un horrendo Mery Su donde la prota vive sus fantasías en konoha , o el típico Universo Alterno en que Naruto viene a la ciudad o la fan aparece mágicamente en el mundo de Naruto, la verdad creo que el tema de las fans locas puede ser divertido con algo de originalidad pero e querido como quiera ponerle a la presidenta del club de fans el nombre de mi beta Midory porque este fic es para ella

Cariños a todos Ara

PD: escríbanme que harían ustedes en un concurso de fans de ninjas tomare en cuenta las mejores sugerencias

bye


	2. Chapter 2

Fase uno pervirtiendo a Rock Lee

-¿Esta demasiado lejos el árbol donde se atoro tu gatito?- pregunto Lee de forma inocente a la chica de unos 11 años que iba con él .

-Bueno no en realidad, pero si esta algo despoblado por eso no sabía a quien pedirle ayuda- mintió la chica, finalmente llegaron a un lugar muy retirado del resto del pueblo, después de un cuantos pasos la chica se detuvo y señaló un gato en un árbol, Lee con su sorprendente agilidad subió pero el al hacerlo noto algo curioso, que el gato estaba atado a la rama, lo desamarró y lo bajo

-Aquí tienes pero la verdad alguien lo puso allí eso fue a propósito- dijo el moreno

-Lo se, ellas lo hicieron porque querían que te trajera aquí creo que quieren pedirte un favor pero no sabían bien como hablar contigo ¿me das a _Pelusita_?- dijo la niña, Lee le dio al gato y la niña se fue rápidamente entonces el chico giró dispuesto a irse, sin embargo no pudo dar más de dos pasos ya que vio que tras él había una gran cantidad de chicas, algunas muy lindas , algunas no tanto , varias vestidas de verde, todas con enormes sonrisas traviesas en sus rostros, algunas de ellas estaba seguro de haberlas visto en la aldea.

-Lamentamos mucho lo del gato pero necesitábamos tu ayuda y por eso… -dijo una bonita pelirroja no muy alta de unos 15 años

El shinobi para pronto se dio cuenta de que esta rodeado, las chicas se aproximaron a él lentamente cerrando el circulo

Pertenecemos al club de fans de Konoha, , nosotras somos fans tuyas ¿sabes? y necesitamos un pequeño favor prometemos recompensarte

-Yo no se de ningún club de fan en Konoha… pero si son de la aldea, lo se, las he visto por allí- dijo Lee con cierta inocencia

-Veras, a las chicas del club no se nos permite estar cerca de los shinobis que admiramos porque se les puede distraer o envanecer, por eso esta prohibido; menos durante 5 días al año en que se nos permite votar por los mas populares ninjas y a ellos si se nos permite acercarnos hoy has sacado el 3º lugar en popularidad y por eso estamos aquí-

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Pues que honor!- dijo algo sonrojado- yo no tenia ni idea-

Una rubia sonrió divertida ante aquello

-Y como supondrás queremos algo para recordar este día, pasara un año antes de que nos den otra oportunidad- el circulo se cerraba mas y mas y Lee iba quedando acorralado contra el árbol- lo primero sería un autógrafo y una foto, ¿nos dejas?

Lee que estaba un poco nervioso por tener tantas chicas juntas a su alrededor asintió y una explosión de gritos lleno el a otra hora silencioso momento espantando a los desprevenidos pájaros del lugar que echaron a volar entre los arboles, muchas se acercaron y empezaron a pedir autógrafos y tomar fotos, mientras otras empezaban a abrazar a Rock Lee que poco a poco se desinhibía un poco mas.

Finalmente cuando pensó que ya había dado cuanto autógrafo tenía que dar y tomado todo tipo de fotos, pregunto inocentemente:

-¿Es todo? ¡Que contento estoy de saber que tengo fans! –Dijo él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - nunca me habían pedido autógrafos

-Pues… la verdad –dijeron unas chicas que lo acorralaron contra el árbol –todavía… hay algo mas

-¿Algo mas… que puede ser? -preguntó el chico de las grandes cejas y sin que pudiera reaccionar a tiempo dos de las chicas, sujetaron cariñosamente las muñecas del la bestia verde y sin permitirle decir nada lo ataron contra un árbol.

-Veras… hay una ultima cosa, tenemos que llevar a la presidenta del club una prueba de que estuvimos aquí contigo

-¿Me piensa llevar como prueba a su club?- dijo el inocente muchacho

-No es necesario, nos aceptan de prueba algunos elementos que vengan de ti como por ejemplo- dijo aquella rubia – tu traje

-¿Mi traje?... pero, pero… no tengo otro traje que darles y... tendríamos que ir a mi casa y…

-No lo entiendes – susurró una hermosa trigueña necesitamos un pedacito del que llevas puesto pero no te apures te vamos a compensar – la atrevida chica lo beso en los labios con verdadera lujuria, mientras cortaba un pedacito de del traje verde, empezando por aquel cuello de tortuga

-No esta bien hacer eso este uniforme es como el que me dio mi maestro -Gritó el chico pero era inútil las chicas habían empezado a cortar la tela en pedazos pequeños para alcanzar tantos como podían y cuanto pedazo de piel quedaba expuesta de Lee, esta era sometida a besos y lametones que poco a poco empezaron a hacerlo gemir-mmm… noes correcto , no …aaaaa..bueno ..no es muy…mmm moral-muy a su pesar la situación lo 

excitaba sobre manera , nunca había tenido excito con las chicas y ahora esto, de pronto el pecho quedo descubierto y varias chicas empezaron a acariciarlo de forma indiscreta arañándolo suavemente con aquellas femeninas uñas bien pintadas y decoradas, no loastimaban , pero le ponían nervioso era un tipo de nerviosismo que no había sentido antes , una que otra se atrevió a morder sus pezones y lamerlos , una que otra le robaba un beso ocasional y apasionado, de nada sirvió negarse de principio a aquella inmoralidad pronto Rock Lee estaba tan dispuesto a cooperar como quisieran- mmm…dios , se siente..se siente tan bien –murmuro con los ojos cerrados todo estaba volviéndose cada ves menos y menos grave en el estricto orden moral de Lee que ya se tambaleaba al menos hasta que sintió que la tela de sus pantalones desaparecía , pronto solo estaba el en ropa interior , algunas chicas se retiraban con su trofeo pero las que no habían conseguido aun lo que deseaban sacaron su lápiz de labios y empezaron a escribir directamente sobre el chico

-¡No!, ¡ya basta! ¡¿Que piensan hacer?!- preguntó al ver que le acercaban el colorete

-¡¡Chicas, chicas!! - se escuchó gritar la voz de Midory – cálmenlo un poco

Luego la misma Midory con su privilegiada posición tomo la banda de Konoha de su cintura y le vendo los ojos susurrándole al oído

-Cálmate, solo es que van a dejarte un par de notas, pero no con tinta, sino con labial para que se quite rápido

-¡¡Pero esto es inmoral!!-algunas risillas traviesas se dejaron escuchar algunos flashes destellaban y era obvio para Lee que lo fotografiaban sentía garabatear algo sobre su piel con los diferentes labiales , sentía caricias de más de un par de manos , sentía que el le corazón latía a mi por hora uno que otro mordisco, sobre un glúteo, sobre un hombro, sus pezones , una lengua colándose por su ombligo, muchas otras en sitios impropios que lo hacían gemir y suspirar, su hombría estaba notoriamente excitada y unas manos se colaron bajo la única prenda que aun traía puesta permitiéndole a un desesperado chico llegar a un ansiado clímax que a estas alturas era lo que mas deseaba.

Sus guturales sonidos hacían eco en el bosque vacio finalmente un último beso y un flashazo, dos manos que lo desataron y Rock Lee con los ojos vendados cayó de rodillas y luego al piso jadeando, confundido y una manta lo cubrió casi por completo, mientras que un par de manos ataban sus manos y sus pies para que no fuera a seguirlas

Midory se acerco le quito su venda de los ojos, ni más ni menos que la cinta de su protector de Konoha y le sonrió:

-Lo siento pero este es mi pase a la siguiente etapa- una sonrisa más amplia suplió a la primera y se marcho, no sin antes decir- no te preocupes te encontraran pronto, nos aseguraremos de ello, estarás bien

Los chicos buscaban a Lee, era extraño porque era fácil encontrarlo Neji estaba algo nervioso por la actitud de su sensei y la de los otros maestros.

-¿No entiendo que demonios pasa, que se supone que podría pasarle a alguien como Rock lee en medio de la aldea?- se pregunto el chico de ojos perla en voz alta

Ni idea...Lee es demasiado fuerte para ser lastimado por algún enemigo en tan poco tiempo- le contesto Naruto

Neji uso su visión de pronto se quedo aun más pálido de lo que nunca lo habían visto y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco

¿E Neji has visto algo?- dijo Sai-

-ve a buscar a Gai sensei dile que no podre llevarlo a donde dijo que nos juntáramos que nos vemos en la casa de Lee, tu Naruto te vienes con migo- le contesto Neji y dio gracias al cielo de que kiba , Shino , Shikamaru y Choji hubieran ido por otros caminos , con su olfato solo dios sabe lo que hubiera percibido kiba y su perro, y con solo un vistazo bien sabia las conclusiones de Shikamaru

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Naruto muy serio-

-No estoy muy seguro pero me parece que algo anda muy mal, Lee esta atado en el piso cubierto con una manta-contesto mientras prácticamente volaba de rama en rama en su dirección

Cuando llegaron Lee estaba casi desnudo jadeaba medio dormido, Naruto temiendo que estuviera gravemente herido bajo la sabana, la levantó con cuidado

-Esto es inmoral ya no sigan - Lee murmuro

Naruto y Neji pudieron ver lo Lee tenia escrito por todo su cuerpo , tenia moretones …no chupetones bien marcados colorete de chica con leyendas que apuntaban con flechas los morados chupetones , los pezones, aun erizados, y una flecha o dos que parecían señalar bajo la única prenda de ropa interior del chico que decían en rosadas letras

Tina estuvo aquí --

Dona también --

Candy mordió aquí

Lina dejo esta marca

Susana mordió este filetito

Todas las leyendas con una flecha. Naruto se quito la chaqueta y mientras Neji desataba a su amigo y se la pusieron en silencio se lo llevaron a su apartamento rápidamente y lo pusieron en su 

cuarto, no dejarían que los demás chicos lo vieran en ese estado, solo los sensei, y después de algo asi querían respuestas y rápido pareciera ser que ellos sabían bastante, al menos por su cara de preocupados cuando les dijeron que buscaran a Lee

Continuara

Ok en este capi pasa la primera etapa de las competencias del club de fans este fic tiene pensado estar muy perverso así que espero lo disfruten y me manden ideas para Sai y Neji se vale de todo, cualquier jueguito sensual que se les ocurra estará bien

Cariños Ara


	3. Chapter 3

Gai había llegado antes que los demás , seguido de cerca por Kakashi los otros se habían dedicado a reunir a los chicos y conducirlos a la casa de Lee , por lo que tardarían al menos media hora mas que Gai y Kakashi

¿Dónde esta Lee?¿Ya lo atraparon verdad ?¿Esas malcriadas le han hecho algún daño?- -pregunto el maestro de Neji ,Tenten y Lee

Esta en su cuarto, esta dormido, pero Naruto y yo… bueno lo encontramos en un estado lamentable aunque no esta herido de ninguna forma, esta exhausto

Si Gai, cálmate seguro que esta bien, aunque también es seguro que a sido su primer blanco pero en parte debió haberlo disfrutado un poco- dijo el peli plateado sensei , mientras entraba en la habitación, Lee estaba cubierto con una manta medio desnudo , excepto por la chaqueta de Naruto, y en el cuarto de baño se podía escuchar como se llenaba la bañera , los chicos no habían perdido el tiempo y ya le preparaban un baño porque el olor que despedía Lee era algo que los ponía muy muuy incómodos

El blanco de quien – Pregunto Neji muy molesto- ¿quien le a echo esto a Lee?

Las chicas del club claro,-dijo Gai que se sentó sin reparos junto al moreno para observar con detenimiento lo que le habían echo esas inmorales chicas , mordidas , y chupetones en sitios que sabia eran bastante erógenos , leyendas que lo hicieron tragar saliva a pesar de ver que se habían echo con colorete y no con corte o sangre – esa niñas inmorales ya han comenzado sus juegos y mi preciado alumno a obtenido un lugar claro tendría que haberlo cuidado mejor , dijo a punto de llorar

¿Qué club?- dijo el rubio que hasta el momento estaba siendo ignorado

A hay un club de fans de shinobis en la aldea se divide en pequeñas divisiones y generalmente admiran en secreto a 7 u 8 ninjas de moda que en el momento sean de su capricho los mas fuertes o guapos o carismáticos o divertidos…en fin solo ellas saben por que escogen a alguien

Nunca he escuchado de ese club –dijo Neji – y yo si tengo muchas fans dijo, sin darle importancia

Gai y Kakashi miraron a Neji como si fuera un caso perdido.. Entonces se escucho la voz de Lee que parecía despertarse-Gai sensei…

Lee ya despertaste… supongo que lo primero es darte un baño mira ya te lo han preparado ¿estas, bien te lastimaron? ¿ o te …?- gai se detuvo a media pregunta Kakashi fingió que tosía, luego saco del cuello de sus camisas a Naruto y a Neji del cuarto dejando al chico solo con su maestro

¿E Kakashi sensei por que haces eso? ¿Qué demonios pasa?¿quienes son los del club de fans?- grito Naruto ,los chicos y sus maestros empesaron a llegar

Iruka, Asuma y Yamato llegaron seguidos de los chicos y se acomodaron en la salita justo a tiempo para escuchar la pregunta de Naruto y unos jóvenes ojos expectantes se le quedaron viendo a Kakashi

Esta bien siéntense y escuchen, Lee fue el primero, faltan dos o incluso 3 chicos mas ,las del club de fans los escogen jóvenes , como de 15 o 16, shinobis con poca o ninguna experiencia con chicas , los escogen por sus cualidades y casi el 80 por ciento de las chicas y mujeres de konoha incluyendo a la hokage y tal ves a sus propias compañeras estén o hayan sido miembros activos del club en algún momento de sus vidas, ellas tiene prohibido acercarse a los ninjas varones de la aldea .

Eso no puede ser , Tenten es muy centrada y Hinata es muy tímida como para pertenecer a un club de locas- dijo Neji

Claro -dijo Kiba- Hinata es una chica dulce y tímida , no es una asechadora – comento y Naruto asintió

Shikamaru agrego –Claro que Ino y Sakura si que encajan en eso de fans alocadas, allí esta su afán por Sasuke pero con tanto estudio de medicina dudo que tengan que ver actualmente además no tolerarían indecencias

Jajajaa … si como no… déjame decirte que desde la mas tímida a la mas estudiosa de sus compañeras tienen sus corazoncitos pero claro seguro que no se han involucrado en lo que sea que le hayan echo a lee hoy, porque si estamos aquí seguro que a lee, ya le han hecho algo no?- dijo Yamato

Neji se sonrojo un poco y miro al suelo. Naruto contesto a eso algo incomodo, todos parecían demasiado atentos- lo encontramos semidesnudo con marcas de besos y chupetones por todo el cuerpo, estaba agotado y había señas como ... bueno como su hubieran sido muchas a la ves a saber hasta donde llegaron

A que envida menuda suerte tiene Lee- dijo Kiba

Esas chicas del club , solían causar muchos problemas , el club tiene mas de 40 años y antes de que se llegara a un acuerdo las primeras fans se consideraron primero como un divertido grupo , después como chicas que podían poner en peligro los mismos clanes , ya que algunas eran insistentes y causaban amoríos fuera de los matrimonios que ponían en riesgo familias y parejas a causa de la infidelidades ocasionadas por sus coqueteos ,los hokage tuvieron que prohibirles que se acercaran a los ninjas pero ellas se negaron a acceder – dijo Asuma – Y no es tan divertido como parece Kiba, no niego que habrá partes que sin duda disfruto Lee pero esto no a sido del todo voluntario

Shino pareció finalmente interesarse en la plática, Sai escuchaba en silencio sin darle a nada mucho peso-¿Por qué no simplemente se les forzó a aceptar?

No puedes obligar a las mujeres de konoha a que dejen de admirar a alguien, no puedes ir contra las leyes de libertad de la aldea , además solo dura un tiempo cuando maduran suelen dejar esto de lado- dijo Iruka- entonces se les pasa lo de fans y todo queda en divertidos recuerdos pero… en aquel entonces …

¿Entonces ellas tienen derecho a hacer lo que le han hecho a lee?- pregunto Sai- si son unas salvajes porque no habíamos sabido nada de ellas?

Hace años llegaron a un acuerdo. Ellas presionan muy bien sobre todo si las esposas de hokage y gente influyente pertenecieron al club aquí entre nos dicen que hubo una silenciosa protesta de esas mujeres que cerraron sus..pier…digo sus puertas a sus maridos por lo que estos pronto accedieron a las demandas del club, las mujeres siempre consiguen lo que quieren –dijo Kakashi-

Y cual fue el trato Kakashi sensei?- grito Naruto enfadado

Ellas dejarían en paz a los shinobis 360 días al año y durante 5 días podían escoger a algunos ninjas admirados , que se destacaran para.. digamos hacerles notar su admiración, al menos así se estipulo, claro que esos 5 días ellas hacen lo que quieren con los chicos que eligen por votación a lo largo del tiempo hemos descubierto algunas cosas como:

Ninguna mujer konichi que alcance al menos el rango de chunin puede pertenecer a este club de forma activa, como tampoco las casadas, y al parecer ningún miembro del club que tenga menos de 14 puede participar de su desenfrenada muestra de admiración de 5 días

Y estamos en esos 5 días y ellas ya empezaron por lee, faltan dos o tres de nosotros no..? Que problemático ¿Quiénes siguen? ¿Lo saben las chicas? deberíamos preguntarles_ Dijo el joven estratega

No funcionara, nosotros no sabemos quien sigue, lo mejor es que no acepten invitaciones de extrañas que se vean sospechosas, y no pregunten a sus amigas por esto que no dirán una palabra, seguro que no participan activamente y como puede que sepan o no quien sigue, lo que es seguro es que no se involucren, ellas ya se han convertido en chunin y es seguro que no participan activamente- dijo Iruka - además estos días vayan de dos en dos a todas partes así podrán ayudarse

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lejos de allí las chicas tenían su propia junta en casa de la pelirosa

Dios mío Sakura… Lee, Sai y Neji están en peligro, tenemos que avisarles – dijo Ino

No podemos va contra las reglas del club ya se te olvida que nosotras también estuvimos en sus zapatos un día que juramos ayudar siempre- dijo Sakura

Entonces aquello era un juego éramos inmaduras y no hacíamos indecencias pero Lee y Neji… Sakura deberíamos avisarles- dijo Tenten con lágrimas en los ojos

¿No eran indecencias?, ¿ya se los olvido aquel anbu de hace dos años que todas ayudarnos a cubrir de crema batida y dejarlo desnudo en bosque?, claro con los ojos vendados, ¿o del ninja aquel al que atrapamos para practicas de besos y estuvo atrapado en el club durante dos días

Yo… yo... no participe en ese ultimo me daba pena... con todo y que… que le taparon los ojos y no pudo reconocer a nadie… - dijo Hinata – es que yo estoy guardando mi primer beso para... para…

Para Naruto, si lo sabemos Hinata, lo sabemos el punto es nos divertimos en su momento y ahora les toca a nuestros amigos no habíamos pensado en eso pero tenemos cola que nos pisen y mejor calladas que….

Para ellos no será divertido Lee es un chico sensible y dulce en el fondo, no creo que le guste la idea que lo medio viole un grupo de fans- dijo Tenten enfadada interrumpiendo a Sakura

¿Y que quieres hacer? ¿Como los quieres prevenir sin que te eches encima a todo el club? Piénsalo si empezamos con eso de avisarles y defenderlos por un lado nos hacemos enemigas de cada chica de Konoha y por otro si fallamos en defender a algunos ellos nos lo van a recriminar

Pero Sai es tu compañero y es un chico inocente Sakura, no sabe nada de relaciones humanas y esto lo tomara por sorpresa, van a pervertirlo y….- Ino se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse

¡¡Anko!! ¿¿Que haces aquí??- pregunto Tenten

Solo quería informarles que ya empezaron… al parecer los muchachos encontraron a Lee medio desnudo, con marcas de besos y olor a sexo en medio del bosque Gai a puesto una demanda a l parecer, no lo han violado pero lo han excitado, masturbado y echo algunas otras cosas de carácter sexual, claro que Tusanade a dicho que investigaría pero nosotras sabemos que eso no llegara a nada

Pobrecito Leeeeeeee -grito Tenten y se echo a llorar- no quiero ni pensar lo que le harán a Neji que saco el primer lugar

Neji- ni san, es fuerte Tenten jamás le harán cosas malas seguro que no

Hinata eres una inocentona ¿verdad? Eso es porque Kurenai es demasiado maternal contigo

Sakura trago saliva – ¿Anko segura que... no se van a violar a ninguno verdad?

No creo, pero no te lo aseguro, aunque Tusanade se los dejo bien claro tu estabas allí, vamos anímense los hombres con experiencia son mejores jajajaja- dijo atacada de risa- en el fondo el sueño de todo hombre es ser seducido por un grupo de quinceañeras lujuriosas jajajaja

Pero solo ella reía las demás estaban aterradas ya que eran sus amigos los que estaban en esa situación y no un montón de extraños

Tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Ino- Sai sigue y…

No harán nada-Atajo cortantemente Anko- el club de fans se pondría en su contra por años y no les permitiré ir en su contra, de echo esto es algo por lo que yo pase y mira nadie se va a morir por un inocente manoseo lujurioso de quinceañera así que dejen crecer a los chicos y no se metan, es mas cada una a sus casa y no salegan de allí hasta mañana. Vamos todas dispérsense ya.- dijo sacando a las demás de la casa de Sakura donde estaban reunidas y logrando que cada una se fuera por caminos distintos

Hinata que iba sumida en sus pensamientos en dirección a su casa, esto era malo, muy malo Lee era el mejor amigo de Neji, de alguna forma le ayudaba a ser una persona mas alegre y optimista y eso no era fácil porque Neji era un chico muy serio, pero incluso lo escuchaba reír, cuando Lee iba de visita ¿como se sentiría su primo con lo que le a pasado a Lee? ¿Que le irían hacer esas salvajes a su primo? Cierto que ella había dicho que era fuerte pero también era un caballero y no iba a lastimas niñas quinceañeras de konoha que carecían de armas o entrenamiento, Hinata estaba contrariada, si tuviera a Midory san en frente le diría a esa presidenta del club lo que se merece. -Bueno al menos no han escogido a Naruto kun aunque- la morena empezó a juguetear con sus dedos-¿que hare si lo escogen el próximo año?-

Entonces sintió que alguien la jalaba a los arbustos, hubiera atacado a esa persona pero alcanzó a escuchar

Tranquila Hinata san soy yo Midory.

Midory san , ¿que ... que pretendes? –Hinata estaba indignada , enfadada por lo que había pasado-Ya escuche que casi se violan a Lee , es .. es el mejor amigo de Neji-ni san , mira que el no es precisamente alegre y entonces lo ponen con la persona de mejor humor y mas optimismo del planeta, Lee y ustedes casi lo violan ya escuche que Gai sensei se a quejado a Tusanade

Lo sabemos pero te necesitamos Hinata- dijo Midory

¿A mi? yo soy una chunin, no soy activa del club y aunque lo fuera no pienso ir por allí a manosear a mis amigos ni hacerle cosas indecentes , te has puesto a pensar que Neji es el hijo del gemelo de mi padre, es decir que es como si compartiéramos la misma información genética del lado paterno es como un medio hermano hablando en términos científicos y e crecido con el y….- Hinata estaba muy alterada aunque hablaba con su usual tono suave, hablaba muy rápido como explicando porque ella no podía participar en eso ,en su vida había tenido tanto valor hasta que escucho…

Naruto aun puede ser elegido en un juego intermedio Hinata san…

Hinata se quedo de piedra, pero no será escogido, ni este, ni el año que viene que será mi ultimo año como presidente, si te juegas bien las cartas querida Naruto nunca será escogido porque los ninjas con novia casi nunca son votados , veras las novias hacen que las fans se desanimen y el podría tenerte a ti de novia para cuando yo termine mi periodo de presidenta en un par de años

Na Na… Naruto Kun …mi..mmi novio – dijo con voz temblorosa , la propuesta era demasiado interesante

Si claro podemos arreglarlo, te apoyarían todas las chicas de konoha a cambio de un favor

Un fa…favor ¿Qué favor?- dijo la morena algo preocupada – ya te dije con Neji... no las dejare entrar en la casa ni pienso engañarlo para que.. Ustedes...

No es necesario veras la mesera nos a dicho que los chicos se organizaron en parejas , Neji esta cuidando a Lee en su casa , Shino y Kiba , andan juntos, Shikamaru y Choji por su lado y claro Naruto y Sai por su lado pero necesitamos que tu distraigas a Naruto – dijo Midory

-yo.. peeee pero es que , yo, no … me pongo muy nerviosa cuando lo veo y …y yo…

Midory sonrió con malicia, tranquila tengo un plan, será Naruto quien te busque, solo necesitamos que escribas unas pocas líneas en un papel y lo esperes en el bosque

¿Si hago eso yo, te…tendré a Naruto para mi? ¿ y el no estará en peligro los próximos dos años?

Ese es el trato amiga, -dijo Midory-

Y.. y que le van a hacer a Sai?¿ esto es para dejarlo solo verdad?

Pues si es la intención… si es justo así, pero no debes preocuparte, no vamos a violarlo, solo le demostraremos lo mucho que nos gusta pinar gracias a el- dijo con maña la presidenta-

¿En serio estará bien? Ino y Sakura se molestarían con migo si algo le pasa a Sai y saben que ayude

En serio, y ellas no tienen por que saberlo todos parecerá muy casual- dijo viendo que efectivamente Hinata era muy, muy inocente- ven lo planearemos con calma

:::::::::::::::::::

Continuara

Fragmento perdido

Ok hace mucho que no pongo un fragmento perdido , desde mis días de fan fic de X files hace años, pero es por el bien de todos, no ponerlo en el fic sino al final donde los incautos pueden solo … ignorarlo, porque la idea es ternura melosa y exagerada , con intención paternalista de parte de Gai sensei y Lee pero claro muchos pueden interpretarlo como yaoi ya que la parejita de maestro -alumno no es nada impopular en internet jejeje y a mi me encanta el yaoi pero creo que desentona con mi fic y , con el personaje de Lee que pienso que en el fondo es tan homofóbico como el mismo Naruto pero mucho mas excéntrico, en fin

Esta es una escena tierna y melosa cortada del fic si te parece que se pone muy rara para ti no la leas el fic es hetero 100% por ciento pero no puedo ignorar lo que se que paso en la habitación cuando todos hablaban del club de fan en la sala

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las chicas del club claro,-dijo Gai que se sentó sin reparos junto al moreno para observar con detenimiento lo que le habían echo esas inmorales chicas , mordidas , y chupetones en sitios que sabia eran bastante erógenos , leyendas que lo hicieron tragar saliva a pesar de ver que se habían echo con colorete y no con cortes o sangre – esa niñas inmorales ya han comenzado sus juegos y mi preciado alumno a obtenido un lugar, claro, tendría que haberlo cuidado mejor , dijo a punto de llorar

Nunca he escuchado de ese club –dijo Neji – y yo si tengo muchas fans dijo, sin darle importancia

Gai y Kakashi miraron a Neji como si fuera un caso perdido.. Entonces se escucho la voz de Lee que parecía despertarse-Gai sensei…

Lee ya despertaste… supongo que lo primero es darte un baño mira ya te lo han preparado ¿estas, bien te lastimaron? ¿ o te …?- gai se detuvo a media pregunta Kakashi fingió que tosía, luego saco del cuello de sus camisas a Naruto y a Neji del cuarto dejando al chico solo con su maestro

Las manos de Gai se hundieron en la sedosa cabellera negra acariciando el pelo de su alumno preferido, aquel que desde pequeño había cuidado como aun hijo y lo miraron con tristeza-¿dime la verdad, te violaron, o quedo en menos?

Lee estaba sonrojadisimo no sabia que decir jamás imagino una pregunta tan directa

Te juro que no diré nada si no quieres pero necesito saber si te han lastimado.

No- dijo cubriéndose con la colcha- todo fue tan raro, inmoral me despedazaron la ropa, me hicieron algunas cosas, me vendaron los ojos… al principio me negué pero... cada ves me sentía mas y mas confundido

Gai sonrió… te negaste al principio y luego?- dijo el maestro

Yo sabia que estaba mal cuando me vendaron los ojos y empecé a sentir sus manos y sus lenguas,-Gai entendió que aquello había llegado incluso a sexo oral de aquellas chicas para con su muchacho pero no quiso hondar mas en eso- yo...yo es que ya no sabia si quería o no… estaba muy confundido pero llego un momento en que ya no quería que se detuvieran sin importar lo que pasara perdón, seguro estas decepcionado de mi por eso yo…yo…

Gai lo abrazo contra su pecho y lo dejo llorar un rato mientras acariciaba su cabello en silencio

Eres un buen muchacho, con buenos valores yo nunca me e sentido decepcionado de ti, al contrario me da gasto que seas un caballero incapaz de lastimar a una chica aun haciendo lo que te hacían, esta bien todo no te preocupes tu no tienes culpa alguna mira ve a bañarte y vístete , descansa un poco en cama y Neji se quedara a cuidarte mientras regreso si?

Gai sintió a lee asentir con la cabeza que aun recargaba en su pecho y tras un incomodo min de ternura y pena Lee se fue a bañar y Gai salió de la habitación con un sentir de ira y abatimiento, después de todo le quería demasiado hubiera deseado que sus primeras experiencias fueran voluntarias y con una chica de su agrado, no a la fuerza con un montón de fans locas

Fin del fragmento perdido creo que no quedo tan gay pero jajjajaa hay unas mentes que bueno jojojo


	4. Chapter 4

Estrategias a segir

Hinata caminaba hacia su casa con actitud pensativa , en su mente se repetían las palabras de la presidenta del club de fans aquello era una oferta deliciosamente tentadora en verdad era algo que estaba deseando , Naruto para ella, solo para ella

Pero el precio seria alto y la culpa probablemente seria mucha , ¿acaso no valía la pena ?.La chica de largos cabellos negros se escondió con rapidez al ver que Kiba y Shino de su propio equipo se acercaban probablemente ellos también sabían sobre que Lee ya había sido atrapado por las chicas del club y pese a lo que Anko había dicho ella no creía que aquellos juegos fueran especialmente divertidos para los pobres elegidos.

"Naruto podría ser elegido el año siguiente" esas palabras de Midory resonaron en su cabeza mientras veía pasar a sus amigos y compañeros murmurando:

Shino ¿crees que este bien Lee? Neji se veía muy molesto, después de todo es su amigo mas cercano con todo y lo diferentes que son sus personalidades le tiene gran estima y…

Honestamente Kiba no creo que sea ni tan malo , ni tan bueno, a de ser algo semejante a una tortura que… hasta cierto punto implica algo de placer , claro que esto no es mas que una conveniente discriminación y eso me molesta demasiado

¿Una conveniente discriminación? que se supone que significa- pregunto el chico del perro enorme caminando a su lado

Si bueno esto no lo hacen a nosotros con el pretexto de que nos admiran , pero básicamente se basan en que como somos hombres esto no es molesto , sino agradable y que por otro lado no podemos tocarlas siendo civiles y que por tanto pueden usarnos de juguetes sexuales pero si esto fuese al revés una chica siendo abusada por un montón de hombres lujuriosos , no solo seria tachado de vergonzoso y reprochable comportamiento sino que por lo demás esperarían que la chica se defendiera todo lo posible y de fallar en el intento como a pasado con Lee ya estaría la hokage misma buscando a los culpables para medio matarlos a golpes y de una buena ves mandarlos a prisión por siempre , por eso esto nos mas que discriminación siendo hombres nos estereotipan de lujuriosos y esperan que disfrutemos de un masivo abuso sexual.

Supongo que filosóficamente tienes razón pero ya en practica… bueno seguro que hay oscuros y suculentos momentos que lee disfruto de todo aquello no? Hehehehe- dijo riendo por lo bajo el pobre de Shino bajo la cabeza y negó suavemente sabiendo que algo había de razón en las palabras de Kiba pero aun así sentía que su elocuente discurso sobre la discriminación debido a su rol sexual en la comunidad había caído en oídos sordos mientras retomaban su camino y se marchaban

Es cierto , pensó Hinata , tengo que salvar a mi Naruto de un destino como ese , mi rubio en manos de un montón de abusivas chicas ... Creo que debo ir a escribir las paginas del diario que me pidió Midory san

La mañana sorprendió a los chicos de konoha reagrupándose en pares según sus respectivos equipos en tanto Sai caminaba con Naruto por las calles del pueblo

-¿es cierto que han abusado de el? Valla me pregunto si esta tan mal- dijo el joven pálido y moreno a su amigo rubio

-Eee estaba realmente mal ayer , lleno de chupetones y mordiscos prácticamente desnudo sobre la hierba con ese montón de besos marcados con labial y las leyendas y as flechas dibujadas- aseguro Naruto – créeme que no era una visión agradable y todos esos aromas, el ambiente olía a sexo

Bueno no se a que huele eso – dijo inocentemente el moreno

No sabes que nunca te as... bueno ya sabes -dijo haciendo una obvia señal con su puño que subía y bajaba en el aire Con ritmo y decisión –pero su compañero lo miraba sin entender nada y negó con la cabeza

Wow deberás no lo has hecho nunca, vaya para quien hablar de penes era su primer tema se conversación es increíble

Una chica paso cerca de ellos cuando se sentaron en el parque para hablar de la situación, ella se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia y miro de un lado a otro como si buscara a alguien

-¿Disculpen han visto a mi amiga ?es pelirroja de mi estatura quede de verla hoy y no la encuentro- dijo la joven mirándolos

No, no la hemos visto-la chica corrió por el parque buscando a su amiga – esto esta raro Sai mejor desaparecer cuando veamos a otra chica rara, no sea que estén tramando algo

Dos ninjas como nosotros , no entiendo por que esconderse de un montón de chicas, y yo quiero pintar aquí- argumento sacando una caja de pinturas de olio y sus pinceles - la vista es buena

Naruto refunfuñó un poco hasta que escucho un ruido que venía de la parte de atrás de la banca, en frente chicas y muchachos caminaban una joven entregaba volantes a los paseantes que tras hablar con ella cambaban el rumbo a una vieja casona cerca de allí donde entraban y no salían , pero la chica de los volantes no dejaba de sonreír a los paseantes que se aglomeran a su alrededor llamando la atención , mas no la de Naruto que no parecía importarle su pregón y Sai que pintaba sin prestarles mucha atención

Tras Naruto en la arboleda escondida, una voz se escucho femenina y curiosa-¿ que me ibas a enseñar ?

-Ya te lo he dicho me encontré un diario personal de una chica ninja de 16 de la aldea y creo que antes de devolverlo tendríamos que leer sus mas íntimos secretos ¿no? Yo ya le e dado un vistazo y esta tan, tan interesante-

¿No te parece que eso esta mal?- pregunto la familiar vos de la primera chica que había preguntado por su amiga momentos atrás

Que va mira aquí dice que esta enamorada de un rubio de ojos azules –El corazón de Naruto brinco con emoción, el que escuchaba esto desde hace rato en el gozo de la privacidad que desprendía ensimismamiento de Sai con su obsesiva afición a la pintura encontraba aquella charla muy interesante

Mira esta hoja por ejemplo- murmuro la pelirroja amiga de la primera chica –Querido diario hoy lo e visto de nuevo mi corazón se quería salir del pecho cuando escuche su voz no estaba preparada para tanta emoción y me escondí tras la barda de madera pero el me escucho y fue a preguntarme porque me escondía, entonces ver su rostro tan cerca de mi me hizo desmallar de la emoción, debe pensar que soy tonta o rara pero entonces medio desperté escuchando su voz discutiendo con Kiba y Shino…

Esto me suena familiar , Kiba y Shino …¿acaso ese diario será de…?- las lentas conjeturas de Naruto fluían en su cerebro mientras seguía escuchando la conversación

Entonces el dijo te callas y te vienes con migo.. e soñado tantas veces escucharle decir eso en un plan completamente diferente que no pude mas que sentir mis mejillas arder de esperanza hasta desvanecerme en un magnifico sueño….- un par de risillas de escaparon de la arboleda Naruto estaba ya de pie dispuesto a ir a investigar cuando escucho decir- y no lo e leído todo pero ha desde poemas a lo que parecen sueños eróticos con ese tal Naruto jejejeje

-Sai estarás bien si me voy unas horas creo que tengo algo que hacer y solo lo puedo hacer solo- dijo Naruto

Soy un ninja de la división de raíz en la ambu , creo que puedo contra un montón de chiquillas si tratan de dejarme inconsciente con un a piedra o un palo, no? Vete tranquilo esto no es tan importante

Naruto se interno entre los arboles y les arrebato el diario enseguida- es de mala educación leer diarios ajenos

Es peor arrebatar cosas de las manos de los demás – dijo la pelirroja

¿Eres rubio de ojos azules, no serás tu el chico del que habla el diario?- dijo la otra chica

Pues si lo es un tonto , por lo que e leído siempre ignora a la tímida chica del diario y se muere por una pelirrosa que se la pasa golpeándolo mientras que la chica del diario se muere de ganas por ser una novia mimosa y complaciente

Naruto se sonrojó - eso no les incumbe par de chismosas y se marcho con el diario a un lugar lejano seguro de que nadie lo observaba y abrió la pasta del mismo en la portada del diario se leía Propiedad de Hyuga Hinata – lo sabia seguro que lo que leían era la descripción de la primera ves que vi a Hinata tras regresar , ¿en verdad vienen descripciones eróticas de sus sueños con migo?- se pregunto y tras meditarlo un rato se sentó en una rama y abrió el diario para leer un poco de el.

Entre tanto Sai se había quedado completamente solo en el parque un grito de parte de la chica que entregaba volantes distrajo su atención

-no puede ser ¿esta seguro que no puede venir?- pregunto semi histérica

La otra chica asintió y se fue

--¿no puede ser que voy a hacer ahora?- la muchacha miro a Sai y corrió a el sin que el muchacho se inmutara siquiera

-Disculpe usted, este… puedo pedirle un favor, veo que usted pinta es que tengo una pequeña emergencia vera hoy abrimos una academia de arte, e entregado volantes, todos han ido a tomar la clase gratis que ofrecemos en aquella casa pero nuestro modelo enfermo a avisado que no vendría –

-Eso será problemático para usted, los principiantes en arte deben tener un modelo que pintar - afirmo Sai sin darle mucha importancia

Si bueno usted me entiende es pintor, pero también es guapo podría ser nuestro modelase lo pido en nombre del arte por favor

Sai se ruborizo un poco y lo disimulo con maestría… en nombre del arte… pensó… si algo valoraba era el arte y cuantos talentos podrían descubrirse en una primera clase – no se no estoy seguro

-Por favor ayúdenos solo será un día-Sai medito un segundo en esa casa habían entrado chicos y chicas no si esto fuera una trampa del club de fans solo hubieran entrado chicas, y Naruto tardaría en volver, ¿Por qué no, si era una buena causa?

Bien supongo que no hay nada malo pero solo pudo estar unas dos horas- contesto el moreno

Perfecto créame es tiempo suficiente -dijo la joven con una encantadora sonrisa

Sai entro en la gran caso y por fuera de esta una chica ponía candado y se quedaba de guardia sin que nadie la notara sospechosa porque inmediatamente después se metió por una ventana trasera y empezó a cerrar las ventanas de los salones vacios

Muy adentro de la casa había un gran salón circular con un, montón de mesitas de dibujo dispuestas en círculos y al centro un diván la chica corrió al centro de la clase y dijo: bien, bien mis queridos estudiantes la primera clase es de apreciación anatómica del cuerpo humano

Sai sintió que su corazón latía rápidamente el sabia que esa clase necesitaba un modelo desnudo, por propia experiencia, sin embargo ahora no podía echarse atrás bueno la verdad ¿y que?, ¿no era acaso un frio chico sin sentimientos? y esto no es nada personal solo una clase de arte como a tantas otras que e ido, mis modelos masculinos, femeninos nunca mostraron emociones y yo puedo hacer igual

Pero ese pensamiento no era del todo cierto, el había abierto hace tiempo la caja de pandora , había abierto su alma en busca desesperada de emociones y ahora un leve rubor se apareció en sus pálidas mejillas cuando la maestra del grupo le pidió se desnudara y se acostara en el diván

Continuara

Jijiji feliz año creo que ya saben esto va para escena hentai que vuela pero en este momento estoy pensando en lo que quiero de año nuevo así que hago mi lista de deseos y no todos son con Sai además quiero planear una escena romántica Naru hina y una cruel para Ino y Sakura que debería hacerles a ellas Sakura sobre todo cada dia me cae mas mal jojojo espero me den sugerencias

Cariños Ara y feliz 2009


	5. Chapter 5

Club de fans: Especial Naru Hina y la desfortuna de sai + 18

Esto era sin duda algo inesperado para Naruto, tener el diario de Hinata en sus manos, después de quitárselo a esas dos chicas que habían sugerido que en este había descripciones amorosas de sueños eróticos y pensamientos de Hinata hacia su persona.

_¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?_

Había dejado solo a Sai, él había dicho que podía cuidarse solo y a diferencia de Lee no habían entrado en ninguna zona boscosa, estaba en el centro de la aldea en un parque lleno de gente seguro estaría a salvo, pero… Naruto negó con la cabeza dejo a tras sus preocupaciones y decidió leer algunas hojas del diario antes de devolverlo

_Diario:_

_Querido diario, mi amado Naruto paso hoy cerca de mí, ni siquiera me noto… pero, yo sí que lo vi; venia de entrenar así que se había quitado su chamarra debido al calor, podía ver su camisa negra pegada a su cuerpo, lucía realmente muy guapo, si no fuera tan tímida y pudiera hacer lo que quisiera entonces hubiera corrido a robarle un beso, aunque claro nunca he besado a nadie así que...yo…yo… haaaaaaa como quisiera que él me lo diera_

Naruto sonrió con rostro soñador y siguió leyendo unas páginas más adelante

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy esto… tuve uno de esos sueños con él, en el Naruto se metía a mi casa a escondidas y luego a mi cuarto cuando estaba dormida. Soñé que me desvestía aún mientras dormía y que me iba haciendo caricias dulces por todo el cuerpo me despertaba con un beso y me hacía el amor tiernamente si detenerse ni un minuto, ¡Dios mío sería tan feliz si él se quedara con mi virginidad! Solo quiero ser suya ¡lo amo tanto!_

_Pero desperté y como siempre no estaba allí, ni siquiera lo vi ese día porque estaba en misión_

El rubio leyó varias páginas más; algunas cuantas con el mismo estilo, y otras más demasiado gráficas:

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy lo vi varias veces en el día, apenas lo veía y se me venían los colores al rostro, todo gracias a las platicas que escuché de dos amigas, ellas hablaban de sexo y desde ese momento todo lo que pienso cuando veo a mi rubio es eso. _

_Naruto desnudo, y yo untándole bronceador por todo, tooooooooodo su cuerpo hasta que él "reaccione" y me haga todas esas cosas que a mis amigas les escuche contar. Me preguntó cómo se sentirá su lengua sobre mi piel y sus manos apretando mi cintura, el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Aunque sé que moriré y seré enterrada con este secreto, ya que ni siquiera puedo decir su nombre sin tartamudear menos aún las cosas que deseo hacer con él o que me haga_

Fin de la lectura del diario de la lectura

Aquello era algo que a Naruto lo dejo en Shock

-¿Hinata sueña conmigo haciéndole el amor y desea que la haga mía que me lleve su primer beso y su… su… virginidad? ¡Dios! –Dijo él llevándose las manos a la cabeza- ¡tengo que hablar con ella! –Miró el pequeño cuadernito entre sus manos - bueno no debo decirle que leí el diario ¿Qué dijeron aquellas chicas? que era un idiota por preferir a una pelirrosa que me golpea, a una linda chica que anhela ser mi mimosa novia. ¡Ja! pues ya no, ahora mismo voy a corregir este error y no voy a pensar más en Sakura de esa manera y en cambio voy a darme la oportunidad con Hinata. ¡¡Sip!! es justo lo que necesito después de todo Sakura me ha dejado muy claro por años que a ella solo le importa Sasuke así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es hacerme un lado en esa relación.

Sai entró en la enorme casa y por fuera de esta; una chica ponía candado y se quedaba de guardia sin que nadie la notara sospechosa porque inmediatamente después se metió por una ventana trasera y empezó a cerrar las ventanas de los salones vacios

Muy adentro de la casa había un gran salón circular con un montón de mesitas de dibujo dispuestas en círculos y en medio de todo esto un diván. La chica corrió al centro de la clase y dijo en voz bien alta:

-¡Bien, bien mis queridos estudiantes la primera clase es de apreciación anatómica del cuerpo humano!

Sai sintió que su corazón latía rápidamente, por experiencia propia, él sabía que esa clase necesitaba un modelo desnudo, sin embargo ahora no podía echarse atrás. Aunque la verdad ¿Qué había de malo en eso? además ¿no era acaso un frío chico sin sentimientos? eso no es nada personal solo una clase de arte como a tantas otras que había asistido.

-Mis modelos masculinos o femeninos nunca mostraron emociones y yo puedo hacer igual –pensó él con decisión

Pero ese pensamiento no era del todo cierto, él había abierto hace tiempo la caja de pandora, había abierto su alma en busca desesperada de emociones y ahora un leve rubor se apareció en sus pálidas mejillas cuando la maestra del grupo le pidió se desnudara y se acostara en el diván

Entre tanto un Sai que aparentaba frialdad entraba en el estudio de pintura sin nada mas puesto una minúscula toalla cubría lo indispensable, se recostó en el diván en una posición sexy y se forzó a mirar al piso cuando se quito la pequeña toalla. Solo entonces escuchó un murmullo suave de comentarios no del todo comprensibles, pero entre algunos apenas perceptibles siseos le pareció que algunos cuantos le elogiaban y aunque eso fue de su agrado seguía sintiéndose apenado, aunque se empeñaba en no demostrarlo

-Maestra esto –preguntó una joven desde su lugar -¿va bien así mi dibujo?

-Sí, pero creo que le faltan sombras, mayor profundidad-

-Creo que necesito observar mejor-

Más allá de los comentarios una chica se acercó a Sai y le ofreció una limonada helada, como las ventanas estaban cerradas se sentía un inmenso calor en el estudio y Sai se lo tomo enseguida, solo en ese momento noto algo. No parecía que hubiera chicos en la clase solo chicas ¿Porque? Ahora que lo pensaba mejor ¿Porque todos los chicos que vio al entrar traían gorra o iban con la cabeza agachada? ¿Porque de pronto le costaba tanto sacar conclusiones?

Lo que Sai no sabía es que el vaso de limonada tenía un sedante que si bien no lo dormiría si lo debilitaba y lo dejaba algo atontado, además sacaba a flor de piel una sensibilidad excesiva

-Sabe usted joven – dijo Midory-sama acercándose peligrosamente sin el menor recato. Sai apenas levanto la cabeza y escuchó aún con el vaso en la mano que se tambaleaba un poco, ella siguió - tenemos el placer de informarle que es un modelo extraordinario- el vaso cayó al suelo se escucho quebrase en pedazos y Sai cayó suavemente sobre el diván, una chica tras él y otra que estaba a sus pies aprovecharon para amarrarlo de tal forma que sus manos atadas juntas por sobre su cabeza quedaron fijas tras el respaldo del diván y sus piernas quedaron atadas a las patas del mueble ligeramente abiertas -también le informamos que usted es el segundo chico más popular de Konoha y para demostrarle nuestro aprecio y admiración hemos decidido pintarlo…. Bueno no me refiero hacerle un retrato en sí, me refiero a que le haremos una muy creativa pintura corporal la cual también es comestible así la que se equivoque tendrá que borrar sus errores artísticos con su lengua – una risotada traviesa alarmó a Sai cuando Midory –sama chasqueo los dedos y unas exuberantes chicas con pinceles muy delgados empezaron a pintar sobre Sai su ropa

-Noooo… por favor… noooo- las palabras eran largas y penosas levemente jadeantes las chicas ponían pintura sabor chocolate sobre los sensibles pezones y la esparcían en círculos, luego reían y decían :

-_Ayyyy_ me equivoque, debo lamer la pintura y empezar de nuevo, ¿no es así?

Entonces lamian los pezones de Sai, pasaba lo mismo en sus brazos y a lo largo de su torso, las chicas del club lo pintaban y lo despintaban y evitaban con maña sus caderas estrechas y escurridas así como sus muslos, una chica tomaba video de todo

Sai estaba tan mareado con el tranquilizante que solo alcanzaba a distinguir sus rostros y los olvidaba poco después, aun así para asegurarse le vendaron los ojos y prosiguieron con su plan esta vez Sai se retorció un poco arqueando su espalda cuando sintió, un dulce y aromático aceite que para su desgracia también era comestible. Las chicas para pronto comenzaron a extender el aceite con la ayuda de sus pinceles sobre sus muslos interiores, todo siempre con el mismo objetivo: decir que se habían equivocado y despintarlo a... bueno a lamidas, la lengua caliente y traviesa de más de una chica lo atormentaba, las manos inquietas de muchas se deslizaban por su cuerpo desnudo indefenso y colorido

Finalmente sintió sobre la punta superior de miembro suaves pinceladas y Sai gimió, en parte impotente, en parte deseoso, y en parte asustado por la nueva gama de sentimientos que tenia, el olor a frutillas de las pinturas comestibles y el olor y sabor del chocolate que las chicas dejaban en su boca cuando se debatían sus labios para besarlos sin su permiso se asociaría por siempre al sexo para él.

Un grito inundó el estudio de dibujo cuando sintió la primera lengua jugar en su sexo, su cabeza se sacudió en una negación que no sabía cuan honesta era, porque sea como fuera parte de todo aquello bien que lo disfrutaba, sentía sus mejillas enardeciendo, y algo dentro de él a punto de explotar.

::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Entre tanto en el bosque, Naruto encontró a Hinata bañándose en un río. Sus curvas eran acariciadas por las aguas de una escondida cascada, ella apenas tenía puesta su ropa interior y sus atributos saltaban a la vista

La tarde caía deliciosamente llenado todo de dorados rayos y brillos rojizos que la hacían infinitamente deseable…

-_Tan deseable -_razonó él. Naruto caminó sigilosamente a sus espaldas, sin que ella lo notara. Se sentó relativamente cerca, sobre una piedra que la misma Hinata había usado para poner el resto de su ropa, haciéndolo de forma tan sigilosa como sus habilidades ninjas se lo consintieron, incapaz de guardar silencio, se aventuró a decir:

-Luces muy linda, usualmente tu chaqueta holgada no deja ver cuán bello es tu cuerpo- dijo el rubio con un seductor tono

Hinata desprevenida, adquirió el vivo color de un tomate maduro y sin dejar de temblar se dió vuelta lentamente.

-Na… Naruto kun –susurró ella, sintiendo que sus piernas eran incapaces de sostener su cuerpo y su visión empezaba a tornarse borrosa, la joven se desmayó, ante la mirada del rubio, que ni tarde ni perezoso se adentró en el agua para poder sacarla entre sus brazos.

-Eres tan tímida –dijo él con ternura _- ja_, lo bueno es que esta vez se la razón - Naruto se sentó de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión con la Hyuga sobre sus piernas y sin dudarlo un segundo se sacó su chaqueta para arroparla.

-Na…Naruto-kun dijo ella abriendo los ojos lentamente sus murmullos siguieron – yo…yo soñé que Na… Naruto kun

-Es curioso no recuerdo ser parte de un sueño ¿sabes?

-Na…Naruto kun -respondió mirando a sus ojos, sintiendo esos fuertes brazos a su alrededor, el embriagador olor de Naruto, la textura de esa chaqueta suya, su nerviosismo no hizo más que incrementarse -Na…Naruto kun …yo...yo

- Tranquila hay algo importante que debo tener justo ahora, y podremos hablarlo después ¿sí?

Hinata le miraba con los ojos cual platos incapaz de creer que aquello le estuviera pasando, entonces y sin previo aviso, el rubio se inclinó y robo a Hinata su primer beso. Si bien, fue un poco tenso al principio el Uzumaki se encargó que durara lo suficiente, y Hinata se fue relajando poco a poco y disfrutando de ese dulce primer beso

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lejos de allí

-¡¡Sakura esto está muy mal!! no sabemos donde están Sai y Naruto ¡se supone deberían estar juntos!, hasta el momento nos encontramos con Neji camino a casa de Lee, con Shino y Kiba discutiendo en el parque y a Shikamaru y Choji comiendo en el restaurante pero ellos no están- dijo la rubia de ojos claros

-Ni me lo recuerdes –contestó la pelirrosa - pensar que tuvimos que escaparnos de Shikamaru con escusas cuando empezó a interrogarnos de sobre si sabíamos quienes estaban en la lista, pero... la verdad esto es malo… sabemos que Sai está en su lista

-Sakura ¿qué haremos? si…bueno es tu compañero pero sabes él… él… a mí me gusta y… no quiero que ellas lo violen- dijo preocupada-¿te molesta que me guste?

-No te preocupes no llegaran más allá del abuso sexual, es decir, ellas no le violarían eso es ir más allá de lo que dictaminado por la Hokage

Ino accedió mudamente con la cabeza Sakura siguió:

-Y por cierto… no tienes de que preocuparte, no me molesta en lo más mínimo, Sai es un gran amigo… pero yo… bueno… aún no he podido olvidar a Sasuke-kun

-Por eso nunca has podido hacerle caso a Naruto, ¿cierto? –cuestionó la rubia

Sakura asintió con un movimiento de cabeza

-No sería justo para ninguno de los dos, jamás podría interesarme por Naruto de otro modo que no sea pura amistad, a pesar de que ha mejorado bastante… no puedo quererle como él quisiera.

-Comprendo

-Además –añadió Sakura en un tonito mucho menos formal que antes - de algún modo todas las chicas de Konoha saben que Naruto es territorio de Hinata – finalizó ella con una risita burlona, como si en verdad no creyera sus propias palabras, después de todo Hinata era extremadamente tímida y sabía que nunca se declararía frente a su amigo. En cambio, ella no tenía duda de los sentimientos de Naruto hacia su persona; así que ¿Quién sabe?, si el futuro no le deparaba una vida tal cual ella hubiera soñado, siempre estaría a su lado, su: "chico reserva"

Ino piso entonces un volante tirado en el piso

-Clases de pintura –leyó - en la vieja casa de la calle Cuatro.

-Qué raro ¿que la casa no está abandonada?- dijo Sakura quien escuchó

-Pintura…Sai… ¡Sakura esto está mal! –exclamó Ino -¡pudiera ser esta es una forma de atraer a Sai para sus fines!-

-Sai no tomaría clases de pintura –explicó Sakura - es un experto Ino

-Lo sé, pero es probable que ellas se las ingeniaran de alguna manera para atraerlo… ¡vamos a la casa abandonada! tengo una mal presentimiento

Las dos kunoichis se lanzaron rumbo a la casa abandonada encontrándose al llegar, cerrojos en puertas y ventanas. Logrando con ello que la angustia de Ino aumentara. Entre las dos, buscaron alguna forma de espiar, encontrando después de unos minutos; una cortina entre abierta que les permitía ver; la pequeña _fiesta sexual_ que tenían dentro las chicas del club y Sai

Dentro de la casa las chicas habían maniatado a Sai con una cadena y esta lo mantenía de pie permitiendo que las chicas comenzaran a besar y pintar su espalda y glúteos, la ropa, mediocremente pintada, desaparecía y reaparecía, al ritmo de las lenguas y pinceles de las chicas

Sai sudaba copiosamente y ante las circunstancias, su voz se escuchaba con dulces gemidos de placer y desesperación entremezclados. Tenía algunos chupetones y mordiditas marcadas, y en ese momento era víctima de tal sexo oral que ya había llegado a clímax un par de veces

-¡Oh por _kami_, esto es prácticamente una orgia! –Exclamó Sakura –¿Ino, que vamos a hacer? ¡Si intervenimos seremos castigadas pero no podemos dejar que continúen con esta indecencias!

-Tranquila –dijo Ino conteniéndose para no tumbar la puerta a patadas y masacrar a todas aquellas que habían osado tocar a _su_ Sai - usare mi poder mental para crear una ilusión colectiva de un fantasma, tú has algunos ruidos y las espantaremos, después de todo esta casa tiene fama de estar encantada

Minutos más tarde, las chicas del club empezaron a asustarse un poco dados los extraños ruidos y cosas que veían y escuchaban. Midory-sama que no era supersticiosa comenzó a pensar que el lugar tenía algo raro y mandó cubrir a Sai con un lienzo blanco y abandonar la extraña casa. No sin antes dar la orden de enviar un aviso a otros shinobis para que lo vinieran a buscar.

Por su parte Ino y Sakura , decidieron no entrar ayudar más a Sai, ya que si lo hacían corrían el riesgo de ser descubiertas por los chicos y desde luego era mejor no estar vinculadas a ello. Pero aunque se fueron Ino tenía planes de ver a Sai después, de hecho toda la situación le daba perversas ideas que ahora sabía bien como volver realidad

Continuara

Lamento la tardanza tratare de ponerme al corriente con mi otro fic también , por mi parte quiero agradecer a mi beta Midoryyyyyyy-sama si la del fic jajaja ya sabes te dedico el capitulo amiga

Cariños Ara


End file.
